Ken's Master Setsuna Hatake
The Decision Ken Uchiha was walking in the village."Everyone has gone one there three year training" thought Ken as he went home."Dad, Mom I wan to leave the village to search for a master" said Ken."If thats what you want" said Hira."Good luck" said Sami. Meeting of Fate Ahhhhh IM going to get that Uchiha if its the last thing I do Setsuna Hatake said as he looked at the letter Raido left for him. This makes the second time, and I aint letting this one slide he said cleary disturbed. Well time to see what there is to do today, no need to have two boring days in a row Setsuna said as he placed his sword in the hoslter. Ken was in the forest when he saw a man with a gaint sword."That's Setsuna Hatake he could train me" said ken as he walked over to the man. As Setsuna continuied in his stride he noticed the figure closing in on him , to which he turned to survey the situation, he saw a young man not to much younger than his nephews students approach him. Setsuna slowed down his pace so that he young man could catch up with him."Hell my name is Ken Uchiha" said Ken. Uchiha Setsuna was taken aback for a second Pleasure to meet you What bring you out here in the wilderness of this forest, and by any chance are you familiar with a Raido Uchiha, just asking for provactive purposes. Setsuna said in a puzzled voice."I am looking for a teacher and no I don't know who Raido is" said Ken as he looked at some birds. Interesting well I remeber when I was your age looking to be strong..Setsuna said imprssed by the boys dedication. IS tere anyone one particular looking for, cuz if not Maybe I can help you get on the right track Setsuna offered."well I want you train me" said a nervous Ken. Me you say... Im honored Setsuna said as he looked up and thought of his days when he asked for traning. hmmm il help and theres not need to be nervous this shows progress as you want to expand.... but first ill need a clear understanding of the knowledge you have so far and from there we can see where your first phase of training will begin."Right" said Ken. Excellant, now of all three phases of combat what is your strongest one, what is your weakest, a shinobi should always knows his strenght, but also be aware of his limitations, as that can make the difference between a good , or bad decision in battle... Setsuna said as he placed his sowrd and its holster on the tree to stand propped up."My best is offensive and my weakest is supplementary I am aslo a good strategist" said Ken. I see.. What we are gonna do is simple then.. Setsuna said as he stepped back were going to make your strenghts even stronger and were make your weaknessess your best assest.... by the time were done here, weakest will be a word no longer used in your vocabuary. Training Begins Months went by as Ken and Setsuna trained. Ken learned many skills and was taught the Lightning Release and genjutsu increased."What are we going to learn toda' said Ken now a teenager. Today you will learn something that was passed down from my father to me and my borther Kakashi and its called Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Pulse.. now Kakashi took this move and turned it into a piercing attack or as you know it the Lightning Blade , as where i turned it into a punch attack of extraordinay porpotions. You focus the energy of lighting arund your fist or arm, th fist is easier as the arm is more adavnced. and then you allow the shape transfromation to take hold, when this happens sparks will fly off letting you know your doing it right, those psarks can deter an enemy from getting beisde you disrupting the attack as you see this move is linear based, but we will get to the part of teaching you how to maintianand hold it Setsuna said as he demonstrated it himself."Wow" said Ken as he looked at his teacher. Just one of the many Moves you,ll ne learning today, not to mention the others... now the qesution is are you prepapred to learn these moves take them and expand upon them. Setsuna asked as he prepared to shows the next move to Ken."Yes but there is something I must ask" said Ken. Setsuna stopped and paused the move... Sure what is it."You have the curse mark and so do I. I want to know how to control it" said Ken as his seal had begun to activate. SO .. you have the curse mark too.... Well the 1st step to controlling the Curse mark is willpower Setsuna said.... For examply.. Setsuna said as he moved his sleeve back and showed the Curse mark on his arm and then activated it... His arm morphed and changed into a plethora of shapes and weapong as his hand turned black and red.. I for example can change any body part by will and by concentrating and locking away the Natural energy with the seal I allow only that body past top be morphed.."I see well I change my whole body"s aid ken as he started to look like . Hmm I avoid whole transformations unless needed, its spreads the corruptive influence, to the rest fo you body faster.... as where singularing out body parts delays half that time.....but whats the longest yopu have ever held that form Setsuna asked concerned."One hour" said Ken as wing grew on his back. Very dangerous time The longest I ve held a full transformation was 30 minutes, and the partially trasnformed for 5 hours, but only because I was in a war and had no choice... when did you seek him out to recieve yopu mark Setsuna asked"No for an odd reason I was born with it" said Ken. even weirder... I knew a guy who also was bron with it but the difference between him and use was he could mix andmatch his transfomrations he didnt have one for, he had many, but he was a nutcase, the poor guy, Now time for a few move that ver few people know one well that Uchiha I explained to earilerwell I learned this form him and now IM teaching it to you.... Its called the Lightning Release: Atmospheric Discharge basically by channeling the lighting you can create withion you you trasnfer it up to the clouds anf from there that heat collects and builds creating a strom, which caused the lighting in the atmosphere to build, once there by using the lighting you shot up there its act as a guided attack and the lighting from the cluds attacks at whatever you point at.. This is an S-rank amnever its like the Kirin btu insdeatd of taking a fomr the lighting just strikes where its told.. However you must be careful with this move... its a good 50/50 chance it can still strike randomly if you can bend it to you will and power Setsuna said warning Ken."Got it" said Ken as he performed the technique and made it strike a rock."Wow" said Ken. Training you all this time has been fun.. too much fun your a fast learner even faster than my nephews... There are still other tricks of the trade I can teach you if yuor willing to learn anbother I have is a nasty trick that damn Uchiha fooled me with called the Clone Great Explosion basically its a clone ready to explode once the chakra has been denonated I hated that move when we fought until I taught it to myself."My farther know that move but he nevre taught it to me" said Ken. Hmm well then looks like we still got some moves o the agenad then we got that, Lightning Release: Traid Voltage which is a weaker verison of the Lighting Release Armour Wih this you just protect youself from incoming attacks, or you can attac them with the srhoud of lightning on... My personal favorite move as I use it to dive bomb people who move at High speeds."That's cool" said Ken as lighting covered his body. or better yet this one is even better Setsuna said as he held his fist up in the air and as it charged the lighting on his fist began bigger, and he puched the ground which sent a circular wave of Electrcity in every direction with him as the epicenter... That was the Lightning Release: Wave Concussor this move is best used agasint those people who are statinary fighters giving htem no choice but to separate thier connection to the ground or risk being hit. Farewell a few more days past and Ken learned everything."Well master I guesses this is it" said Ken as he packed his bag. sadly it is..Setsuna said as he began to pack up as well, these last few mothns havre been a blast, you have learned things as well as I have.. I hope to see and hear of you legend in the future, as you go on your adventures.... and then next time.. we will spar to make sure your still at your best.."Now it's time to go home" said Ken.